


Judgement Call

by zulu



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 04-11, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-27
Updated: 2004-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-02 00:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulu/pseuds/zulu





	Judgement Call

"Bad idea, Tar, trust me," Faith said, tapping the whiskey bottle. "I mean, don't you think, out of all the Scoobies, that I know what I'm talkin' about?"

Tara nodded, then downed her shot like a pro. And choked.

Faith rubbed her back. "Listen, I'll lug you home, and I'll hold your hair while you spew. But this is a bad idea."

Tara fumbled for the bottle and refilled her shot glass. "I need someone to make it better."

"Yeah," Faith said, "I can do that too. But it's still--"

"A bad idea," Tara finished. "But at least it's _mine_."


End file.
